Angels and Demons
by Shamera
Summary: AU. “There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…” DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon".
1. Movement I

Disclaimer: All credit for the idea goes to "The Demon Ororon" by Hakase Mizuki, with which this story is fused. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and any creative liberties taken in this story are just due to the authoress.   
AU. "There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…" DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon". 

**Angels and Demons**  
By: Shamera

Movement I, Part 1

"...is he awake?" 

Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes and winced at the brightness that assaulted his vision. He quickly brought up a hand to his face, squeezing his eyelids together to dispel the light. He groaned as pain hit his senses, making him aware of the soreness in his muscles and the sharp pull in his abdominal area. 

He gingerly opened his steel grey eyes again to meet a white ceiling, and pale blue walls on all sides. He blinked several times to clear his vision, and then tilted his head to where he was sure he had heard a voice. 

There was a teenaged boy at the side of his bed, squeezing water from a towel at the desk. He had a head of ebony hair, falling unruly around his face. There was a pair of thin, wire-framed glasses that did nothing to hide the brilliant green eyes set on a smooth, calm face. 

Beside him, wringing her hands anxiously was a teenaged girl with bushy brown hair whom was glaring at him out of the corner of her bright brown eyes. She startled to discover that he was indeed awake. She made a short, chortling noise that attracted the attention of the boy next to her. 

Draco managed to sit up at the attention suddenly given to him, to at least look a little more dignified in the face of his rescuer. 

The green-eyed boy smiled. "Hello." He moved the bowl of water and towel closer to the modest bed, settling on top of the drawer next to it. "My name's Harry. You're at my home right now, because I found you injured in the streets." He said, answering many of the questions that Draco had foremost on his mind. 

"I can't believe you just picked him off the streets." The girl in the back of the room was complaining, completely ignoring the fact that Draco was there. "That you would take a man back to your house just because he happened to be injured… what if he's a mass murderer or rapist?" 

Draco thinned his lips. "I'm no man." He spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use for the last few hours. "I'm a demon." 

There was a brief moment of silence before the girl turned to Harry, her expression hard. "He's delusional, too." 

Harry didn't react at all to her statement, instead smiling at Draco lopsidedly. He seemed very used to the things that the girl would suddenly say. "Don't listen to Hermione. She doesn't believe in anything other than her books." He crouched down slightly to be at eye level with the blonde. "A demon, huh? That's interesting." 

"Very much do." Draco replied flatly. 

The girl (Hermione, Draco reminded himself) huffed. 

Harry didn't seem deterred by the tone of his voice, instead choosing to continue talking. "I'm not that surprised, actually. I seem to be attracting ghosts and spirits all my life; why not a demon? I went to a fortune-teller once, and she told me that I might be a medium just like her." He shrugged, clearly not thinking too much of that. "Never went back, though." 

Draco watched as the boy went back to cleaning the towel off, fingers working nimbly and dexterously in their jobs. There was certainly something about that boy that seemed off, and not like a normal human. "I have to thank you for saving me. You're my savior." 

Harry looked abashed for only a moment before he shook his head. "I only did what anyone would have done." 

"That's not true. There were plenty of people who walked past me and did nothing to help me." Draco looked closer, scrutinizing the green-eyed boy for a moment. "I don't think you're a medium. I think you're heaven-borne. Ghosts and specters are naturally attracted to you." 

The blonde demon caught one of Harry's hands as they were working. "You're the one who saved me. I, the demon Draco Malfoy, will grant you one wish." 

*

*

*

Part 2

"Goodbye, Harry." 

Hermione's footsteps resounded loudly on the pavement outside as she walked down the stairs of the porch. She turned around to smile one last time at her friend, saying, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer. But I'll call you when I get back, alright?" 

"Sure." Harry was holding on to the doorframe as he watched her leave. 

Hermione paused in her steps only to turn back towards him once more, a concerned look on her face. "Take care, yeah? I'm not sure that I trust your guest with you." 

Harry didn't respond to that, instead watching as she turned and walked the rest of the way, disappearing around the corner of the block. 

"The two of you aren't related?" 

Harry startled, turning around to find himself face to face with Draco, the demon whom he had rescued. _How did he managed to sneak up behind me like that?_ Harry wondered to himself for a moment, but then pushed that thought to the back of his mind. 

"No." he responded. "She's my best friend. Her family's moving away soon." Just like everyone else in his life, Harry didn't add. 

"What about family?" 

Harry moved out of Draco's way, closing the door behind him, not wanting to look at his empty porch anymore. For some reason, he felt like he could trust Draco, despite having only known him for a few days, and not knowing anything about him at all. "My parents disappeared when I was one," he said. "My aunt and uncle say that they were killed, but I don't think so. I lived with my godfather until he died last year." 

Draco's piercing grey eyes stayed on his unaffected form, giving away no emotion. "So who was the angel? Mommy or daddy?" 

Harry blinked, turning to face Draco again. "I'm sure they were both nice people, if that's what you mean." 

Draco was undeterred. "Not 'nice', Harry. I can feel the blood of a seraph running inside you." He leaned in close to the other boy, slightly disturbed by how Harry made no move to back away, indeed not flinching or bothered at all. "You're going to have to watch yourself. Take care, according to what that girl said to you. 

"You're not a medium. You reek of heaven, and that's why ghosts and anguished spirits seek you out so desperately. You'll have to be careful- demons and monsters love the taste of angel flesh." Draco took a step back to scrutinize the other boy. "I'm surprised you haven't been eaten yet… how old are you?" 

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a few months." Now it was Harry's turn to lean towards Draco. "Hey, Draco?" 

"Yeah?" 

Harry peered at him. "Do you always talk with that slurred accent?" 

*

*

*

Part 3

"Where are you going? It's not very safe to go out alone in this day and age." 

Draco was watching as Harry changed into slightly warmer clothes, watching as the boy's hair was tussled even more by the neckline of the sweater that he was putting on. The demon was leaning against the wall near the doorframe of the room, arms folded and his stance deceptively relaxed. 

"I have to get food for dinner." Harry's voice was slightly muffled through the sweater that he was pulling over his head, giving Draco a glimpse of the small of his back. The clothing was too big, nearly hanging off his shoulders and not doing much in area of warmth. 

But then, Draco mused quietly, all of Harry's clothing looked too big and frayed. The boy had no fashion sense whatsoever, and didn't look to care what other people thought of him at all. 

"My godfather gave me several talismans when I lived with him." Harry said. "I take one with me whenever I go out." 

"Talismans?" 

"Yeah, there's one on the wall behind you." Harry pointed out, before scrounging through his drawer to find his wallet. 

Draco cocked his head to the side, and saw a red piece of paper stuck to the wall behind him. He shifted, picking at the paper, taking it off the wall to examine the oriental writing that it was covered with. 

"Does it?" 

"Yes. A priest once told me that it was Eastern magic… that bad things wouldn't be able to touch it or come in if a house was protected by it." Harry finally stopped rummaging as he found his wallet stuffed in the very far corner. 

Draco shrugged, and summoned a ball of flame as the red paper tried to burn his hand. It disintegrated the talisman immediately, leaving not even the ashes of it behind. 

"Do you want to come shopping with me?" Harry asked, turning towards Draco. He had stuffed his wallet into a pocket of his oversized pants, and walked past the other boy out the door, waiting for him outside. "It's nice weather outside." 

Draco shifted again, dispelling the fire before Harry could see. 

"Sure, why not? The weather does seem to be nice… what are you going to cook?" 

The two walked away from the house, basking in the bright sunshine outside. "I'm not sure. Do you have any suggestions?" 

Draco quirked the edges of his lips, the slight smile directed towards Harry. "I doubt that you can make what I'm used to eating." 

Harry smiled back. "I can try." 

"Help me! Please help!" 

The two were stopped as a middle-aged woman ran towards them, sobbing as she stumbled over her own feet. She wore all black, as if where were ready to attend a funeral, and had on heavy make-up that was ruined by her tears. 

Stunned, Harry caught the woman as she collapsed into his arms, crying loudly in fear. "What's wrong, miss?" 

The woman only cried louder. "My daughter…!! She's here…!!" 

Draco made a distracted noise, and Harry looked up on the street to see a terrible sight walking towards them. A young girl in a bloodied school uniform was limping heavily, blood and tears covering her tender face as she cried silently. She was an ethereal sight, slightly translucent in the afternoon sunlight. 

The middle-aged woman whimpered as she clung to Harry, and as the dark-haired boy transferred her to Draco. 

__It hurts…__

The young girl tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, instead smearing the blood even heavier over her face. Her hair was matted against her skull, showing pieces of skin that hung only by a thread on her face. 

__It hurts me… make it stop!__

"What hurts?" Harry whispered to her, his green eyes drawn with sadness at the sight before him, and his hands reaching towards her in an attempt to comfort the small girl. 

She looked surprised that he could hear her, but then shaking her head, turning and pointing to a distant area on the sidewalk where several bouquets of flowers and small gifts had been left as an offering. 

__I was killed over there. A car had run into the sidewalk by accident. Mother tried to protect me, but couldn't.__

She gazed with bloodless and transparent eyes at him, tears still running its way down her cheeks, her eyes soon squeezed shut as she cried out in pain. 

__Please… it hurts so much…__

Harry gave Draco a helpless look for a moment, only to see the demon staring at him, face expressionless as he held the hysterical mother back. 

Turning back towards the specter before him, Harry did has his instincts told him to, stepping forward and reaching out for the young girl, holding her close to him even as her pain started to affect him, and he could feel the thick coagulation of blood on her body. 

"Shh." He closed his eyes, not only hearing, but feeling the little girl as she cried on his shoulder. "It hurts. I know." 

__Hurts…__

"I know." 

There was a swirl of wind as the girl suddenly stopped crying and drew back, amazement in her eyes as she slowly disappeared from sight, her tears drying on her ghost face. She smiled at him through the blood and the peeling skin as she faded, and Harry thought that it was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen yet. 

"Oh my god…" the woman whimpered as she hid from behind Draco, her eyes wide as she stared at the wisps of dust that was the only reminder of the ghost of a daughter whom had been there a second ago. 

_The purification of a suffering soul…_ Draco set his lips in a grim line as he watched Harry stare up into the sky where the wind had carried the dust. _The work of an archangel._

"She's gone." Harry commented, bright eyes still staring into the sky. "Do you think it was the talisman?" 

Draco turned his attention on trying to detach the woman from his arm. 

"No." he said. "I think it was you." 

*

*

*

Part 4

The crowds grew thicker as they approached the store, people walking around as they chatted and mothers holding on to their children tightly as they tried to buy the necessary items without being influenced to buy toys or sweets for the kids. 

Harry became more withdrawn as more and more people brushed by him, not having commented on the strange incident just a few minutes ago. He watched as small children vied for their parents' attentions, hugging favorite foods close to them, or pointing to a store that they wanted to go in. 

The voices around them droned on as Harry tried to ignore them all, not wanting to see the happy families and friends all around him. 

"You seem down." 

The green-eyed boy looked to the side to see Draco staring at him again, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Harry got the distinct impression that the blonde was trying to understand him by staring, but he just couldn't help but feel like an analyzed specimen whenever Draco looked at him like that. 

"I don't like crowded places." Harry answered simply. 

"Why not?" 

_When there are a lot of people around… that's where I feel the most alone._

Harry didn't answer. 

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, Draco turned his attention towards the crowd of people that they were surrounded in. 

"Have you given any thought on what your wish will be?" 

Harry hesitated. "I can wish for anything?" 

"Anything." The blonde demon gave a look of distaste as someone brushed past him, talking on a cell-phone and so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't realize the people whom he had elbowed to get past. Draco gave the man an evil look, and turned to Harry again, feeling more relaxed when he gazed at the other boy. 

"You can have anything you want. Wealth. Fame. Power. I could kill someone for you if that's what you want. I've heard it's a popular request." Draco scoffed, trying to imagine Harry wanting to kill anyone. The other boy was heaven-borne… probably wouldn't think of killing even if they were trying to kill him. 

"I want you to stay with me." 

That certainly got Draco's attention once again. The grey-eyed demon startled, going back to staring at Harry to see if he was serious. 

"I don't want anything else." Harry reaffirmed, his expression not giving anything away. "Be my friend. Stay with me forever." 

_[ Everyone always left. Whether it was his family or his friends, Harry was always the one that got left behind. His parents disappearing. His godfather dying. Hermione moving away. Everyone always left. ]_

Draco shrugged after a moment. "Sure." 

Harry blinked. "Sure?" 

The blonde smirked at Harry's dumbfounded expression. "Sure, I'll stay with you. Why are you so surprised? That was a legitimate wish." 

"But… what about your family? Friends? Don't you have work, or a girlfriend to go back to?" 

"My family is a bunch of assholes. I don't work, or have a girlfriend. I could do with having something on my hands to do… and besides; your definition of 'forever' isn't the same as my definition. So there's really no reason for me to say no." 

"But…" 

Draco hushed him by leaning in close, inches away from the other boy. A pale hand rested itself on Harry's cheek. "I will grant your wish. I'm here now… and you'll never have to be alone again." 

End Movement I.

**Note:** Very sudden scenes that cover time in abrupt jumps. I know. ^^;; But this story is a fusion with _The Demon Ororon_, and that's how that book is: abstract. I borrowed the manga from a friend and completely fell in love with the storyline, spending a week writing out outlines as to how I could put this story into chapters and how the characters would fit. And once I started writing this, it was easy for me to lose myself in the rhythm. This won't be my main story, but just a side project I work on from time to time when I can't think for my other stories. I won't ask for comments, since this story was written with the selfish intention of being the first to write something... anything... that involves _The Demon Ororon_. I just hoped everyone enjoyed it. 


	2. Movement II

Disclaimer: All credit for the idea goes to "The Demon Ororon" by Hakase Mizuki, with which this story is fused. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and any creative liberties taken in this story are just due to the authoress.   
AU. "There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…" DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon". 

**Angels and Demons**  
By: Shamera

Movement II, Part 1

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" 

Draco groaned into his pillow as he felt a weight on his back. Considering that this was the method he had been awaken for the last few days, he already knew that it was Harry pressing down on him, trying to wake him up by shaking him silly. Honestly. That boy was too energetic in the morning. 

The blonde just snuggled deeper into his blankets. 

There was a frustrated noise in the background as Harry couldn't rouse Draco. The demon gave an audible 'oomph' as Harry's weight landed on his back, effectively waking him up. 

"C'mon, get up!" Harry's strangely cheerful voice cut through the haze that covered Draco's mind in the mornings, making him want to sleep during the entire day. 

Draco peeked open an eye, capturing Harry's attention. "Will you kiss me?" 

Harry gave him a 'look'. "No." 

"Demons are nocturnal, you know. But a kiss can wake us up." 

Harry's tone was dry. "I somehow doubt that." 

Hmph. Well, he had tried. 

Draco sat up slowly, letting the blankets fall into a pool around his hips. Harry didn't seem the least bit embarrassed to see that Draco slept in the nude, not batting an eye as the demon stretched sensuously. 

He reached out an arm to cup Harry's face, drawing the other boy closer to him. "Good morning," he said with a smile hint of a smile, brushing noses with the ebony-haired boy. 

They were interrupted by the soft sound of wings, and Harry looking up curiously. Draco groaned in frustration as the other boy's attention was shifted away from him. 

"Hedwig!" Harry cried out as he saw a snowy white owl fly in through the window. His smile was like the sun's radiance, so very bright, as the owl landed on his shoulder. "Where have you been, girl? You've been gone for weeks!" 

Draco drew back slightly, watching the two interact. He couldn't help the smile that came when he heard Harry laugh when 'Hedwig' nipped at his ear playfully. 

Harry noticed Draco's silence after but a moment, and focused his attention back on the demon, still lightly stroking Hedwig's head with the tip of his fingers. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

Draco tilted his head. "It's not usual to have an owl as a pet." 

"She's not a pet." Harry corrected him. "She's a very dear friend of mine whom come and go as she pleases." 

The green-eyed boy's attention was drawn back to the owl yet again as she tried to preen him, cleaning strands of his hair with her beak. Harry winced a little as she pulled at his hair, but then laughed when her features tickled a sensitive area of his neck. 

"Beautiful…" 

"Hmm?" Harry muttered, before registering what Draco had just uttered. He smiled brilliantly at the demon, "You really think so?" 

Grey eyes stilled for a moment, softening at the image before him. "Yes." 

Harry turned his attention to Hedwig. "You hear that, girl? Draco thinks you're beautiful!" 

Draco didn't bother to correct him. 

*

*

*

Part 2

"You never told me how you got hurt." 

Harry placed the cup of tea onto the table before Draco, settling down the plates just in time as the toaster released the bread inside. The entire kitchen was filled with the wonderful smells of breakfast, from the bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove to the jars of jam that sat opened on the breakfast table. 

Draco was sitting patiently, watching Harry as the boy worked his way around the kitchen, skillfully managing to multitask as breakfast was slowly made. 

The blonde leaned back into his chair, stretching his arm out to balance on the table, careful not to knock his cup of tea over. "I was in a fight with a friend." He said simply. He looked at his hand. "I'm mostly healed now." 

Harry gave him a curious look, but decided not to push. 

"What is this?" Draco asked as Harry finally settled into the seat opposite him. The demon poked at the food wearily, looking up when Harry handed him a jar of jam for his slightly burnt toast. 

"It's breakfast." Harry replied. 

They ate there comfortably, just sitting and basking in each other's presence. It was nearly the end of breakfast when the phone rang, and Harry excused himself to go answer it. 

Draco just watched him. 

"Hello?" Harry asked into the telephone, leaning against the wall. His eyes lit up when he heard the voice in the other side. "Hermione! You're coming over again?" he paused, listening to the girl on the other side as she talked. "No, that's quite alright. Yes, Draco is still here… you know you're welcome here anytime, Hermione. As long as your parents say it's okay for you to be alone with a boy at his house." He teased. 

He shifted, leaning so that he could support the phone on his shoulder as he peered out the window. "I'm okay, really… are you coming on Sunday, then?" there was a hesitation. "Sure. I'll be expecting you, then." 

Harry hung up the phone, a pleasant smile on his face. He turned, "Draco, Hermione's going to be coming…" 

Silence. 

Harry blinked at the empty space which the blonde had occupied just moments earlier. 

"Draco?" 

There was no response. 

"Draco?!" 

*

*

*

Part 3

_Draco was gone. And he didn't return the next day… nor the next._

"Hey- want to know a secret?" 

"I heard that's Potter's parents abandoned him… didn't want to be near a freak child like him." 

"They say that no one wants custody of him… that's why he lives by himself. The only person who cared for him was his godfather… but he died." 

"His relatives say that he's a freak… a monster." 

"I don't blame people for not wanting him…" 

The whispers and rumors hushed as Harry walked past the crowd of people, his former friends. They had never really been his friends, only those who wanted to take advantage of him if they needed help with homework or wanted to get close to Hermione. He didn't care what they said. 

"…don't you know? Weird things happen around him." 

"Weird things?" 

"Yeah, like ghosts and such. I have a neighbor who said that she saw a spirit go right up to Potter. I wouldn't want to be around him if that were the case." 

Faceless people. They were nothing but shadows and voices to Harry, because he didn't care about them. He didn't care that they said horrible things about him, because they didn't know him at all. 

_It's been three days,_ Harry thought to himself as he entered his house, making sure to lock it behind hi so that no daring teenager would try and enter to taunt him. People were cruel like that nowadays. 

_I don't miss him._ Harry told himself. _He was only here for a few days… I barely knew him._

He tossed his keys on the table haphazardly, and took off his jacket to toss onto the empty floor, not wanting to see the neat and baron house anymore. It just reminded him that there was nothing at all that hinted at other occupants in the house. It was a painful sign of the lonely life he led. 

_I didn't need him anyway._ Harry tried to think. _Draco's like my parents… like Sirius… like Hermione. They always leave._

He dropped face-down onto his bed, hugging his pillows tightly to him. 

_I don't need anyone._

He buried his face into the soft covers. 

There was a soft sound of air above him that made Harry sigh and draw back from the covers reluctantly, not wanting to end that current session of self-pity. 

"Hedwig," he huffed. "Now's really not the time…" 

"Hedwig? Unusual name… is that the name of someone living with you, angel?" 

Harry scrambled up at the unfamiliar voice, completely alert now that he realized he wasn't the only person in the house. His eyes widened as he backed up, seeing four strange people floating in the air, two with cat ears and all of them with a murderous gleam in their eyes. 

"Aw, don't be afraid, sweet angel." The foremost one cooed at him mockingly. He leaned in close towards Harry, bringing a hand up to brush the dark fringe out of Harry's eyes. "It's not everyday we meet an angel as sweet-looking as you. I'm sure my boys will have lots of fun before we're done…" 

Harry jerked out of his grasp. "How did you get in here?" he demanded. 

There was a smirk as the invader drew back, obviously pleased by the fact that Harry didn't seem frightened of him or his companions. He turned back to his companions, still smirking, "See where I led us? Angel meat!" 

*

*

*

Part 4

_The talismans!_

Harry scrambled up from his position as his bright eyes darted over to the wall which was supposed to hold the charms that protected him from evil spirits. It was gone! 

The other talisman… the one that he carried around with him… that was in his jacket pocket, on the floor of the other room past the doorway that those creatures were guarding. 

He dashed up, determined to make it past the doorway to the other room for the small amount of protection that the talisman would give him, but was pushed onto the ground by another of those invaders. Harry grunted in surprise, trying to get up only to be pushed down again by a firm weight on his middle. 

There was laughter in the background. 

"Oh no, angel. You're not going anywhere." The invader leaned in close, opening his mouth for Harry to see the snake-like tongue in the dark cavity. "It's been far too long since I've tasted angel flesh…" the tongue caressed the side of Harry's face, making him cringe back. 

The background laughter of the other invaders was stopped suddenly. 

"It seems like in the short time I was gone… you've left your guard down, Harry." 

The monster that was straddling Harry looked up, anger evident on his face at being interrupted. He was about to yell out obscenities when his eyes widened at the sight before him. 

_Steel grey eyes… silver-blonde hair supporting a pale complexion that was the trademark of the royal family… the demon king!_

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, relief flooded through his voice. He took advantage of the invader's shock to push him off, rolling over before scrambling to his feet, his stance defensive. 

Said Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe of the room, a cigarette dangling between his lips, the epitome of casual on looking. Anyone would have that him to be unaffected by the scene before him had they not seen his eyes, hard and furious that these monsters would invade the home of the one person who had offered him sanctuary. 

"It's Draco Malfoy…" one of the invaders gasped. Harry didn't look to see which one of them had spoken. "It's the demon king!" 

Harry startled. _Demon king?_

Draco exhaled from his cigarette, and threw it behind him out of a window. 

"That kid can't be the king," another of the invaders was denying. "What would the king be doing here?" 

Draco slowly stepped away from the wall, basking in the amount of fear that was generated with every step he took towards the monsters. "You weren't invited." He stated simply, and at once two of the invaders burst into dark, black flames- their screams swallowed by the thick weaves of devilry. 

Harry gasped as the monster that had straddled him just a moment ago was destroyed in the fire, turning his eyes to Draco in horror. 

Draco took another step towards the two remaining invaders, setting his grey eyes on the taller one. "Trespassing can warrant death, don't you know?" 

At once the taller of the two gasped, and fell to his knees, holding his abdominal area with both hands. But even those hands couldn't hold back the sudden outpour of blood. 

"Wha-? No! Blaise!" The last of the monsters dropped to her knees, trying her best to hold up the other. 

Draco raised a hand apathetically. "Die." 

"No!" 

The dark-haired boy shoved himself in Draco's way, making Draco draw in a breath sharply and cancel out his magic. 

"Please don't!" Harry pleaded, his arms raised to defend those who had just a moment ago been more than happy to kill them. He stared Draco straight in the eyes. "Stop." 

The blonde demon bit back a frustrated growl. "They would have killed you with no remorse had I given them the chance!" 

Harry took a step closer to Draco, staring straight into the demon's eyes boldly. "Yes, they would have." He said firmly. "But don't be like them!" Those green eyes pleaded with his. "_Pity them._" 

Draco wanted to scream in frustration. _Pity them?_ They almost killed Harry, didn't he understand? 

But looking into those bright eyes, barely concealed by the thin spectacles, Draco couldn't help but agree to anything that Harry wanted. Damn those bright eyes, anyway. Draco already knew in the back of his mind that it was Harry's angel blood that cried for mercy, even if it was for the enemy. 

But then, it was that same mercy cry that had saved Draco. 

The demon clenched his fists for a moment, before giving in to those eyes and summoning his powers to heal the nearly dead monster lying at their feet. 

"Blaise!" the girl exclaimed in relief, hugging herself tightly to him as the blood disappeared. 

"I can't bring back the others." Draco admitted. "It's hard to bring back the dead; something that usually only archangels can do." 

Seeing that Draco's killing spree was finally over, Harry let out a deep breath and drop to his knees, his mind finally starting to catch up with all that had happened in the last few minutes. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, trying to assimilate how he had just been attacked by monsters who wanted to _eat_ him. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked gently, dropping to his knees beside the boy and completely ignoring the two other presences in the room. "Everything's alright now." 

"I thought…" Harry gave a semi-hysterical laugh. "I thought you were never coming back." _I was ready to believe that you were never coming back._

"But I promised that I would stay-" 

"You just disappeared for days on end! How was I to know if you would keep your promise or not?" 

"It's not that!" Draco nearly panicked. "I wouldn't go back on my word like that… it's just… well," he seemed abashed for a moment. "You're a very good cook, Harry… but… I can't survive on the type of food you eat, so I went back to get my house-elf Dobby." 

Harry looked up. "Dobby…?" 

A small, gangly creature suddenly appeared in front of him, startling Harry. "I is Dobby! And you sir must be the great Harry Potter that Dobby has heard about!" the creature nodded enthusiastically. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Harry Potter sir!" 

Harry only sat there, stunned, as the house-elf's attention was suddenly diverted from him to the blood covered room that had two small stacks of black ashes where two of the invaders had been burnt. It immediately went on to cleaning the gore from the carpet, muttering to itself all the while. 

Draco tried to smile at the other boy, mind racing with ideas of how Harry might be feeling at the moment. He was startled, however, when the dark-haired boy rubbed his face and looked up at him, already recovered from the ordeal. 

"Thank you…" Harry said softly. "For saving my life. I'm… glad that you're back." 

Draco paused, before reaching out a hand to place on Harry's mop of hair, marveling at the softness under his fingers. "I told you that I'd stay with you forever." 

The green-eyed boy only set his lips in a grim line, letting Draco marvel at how beautiful Harry looked when he was in pain or anguish. 

The demon leaned down; using both hands to cup Harry's face and draw him up to face him. 

"Until your very last breath and beyond… until your body is once again delivered into the earth whence it came… I will stay with you." Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Never be afraid anymore. I'll always be here." 

*

*

*

Part 5

"Hey," Harry realized a few days later. He turned from his reading to face Draco, who had been watching him the entire time. "You were the one who destroyed my talisman, weren't you?" 

Draco gave a guilty, lopsided grin. "Yes. I am a demon after all: it irritated me." 

Harry sputtered. "It _irritated_ you? I was almost _devoured_ by a group of monsters because of that!" 

Draco took one look into Harry's flashing eyes and couldn't help the guilty thought that Harry looked beautiful angry as well flash though his head. "If anyone should show up again, I'll protect you." 

Harry gave him a scathing glare. "That's not the point." 

"Dobby will not allow young masters in the kitchen until the food is done!" came the shrilling voice of Dobby, right before Blaise and Pansy were kicked out of the kitchen magically. The doors slammed on their stunned faces, making the two of them complain loudly and pound at the kitchen door. 

Harry and Draco both tried their best to ignore them. 

There was a thud at the door, and Harry looked up to see Hermione's silhouette against the doorframe of the threshold, her face hard as she stared at not only Draco, but the bellowing noises of the two whom had stayed after Harry had spared their lives. 

She looked grim as she murmured, "And so the chaos ensues." 

Harry sat up from where he had been lounging, a smile ready for his best friend. "Hermione! It's great to see you!" 

Blaise's voice came from the edge of the kitchen, "Oooh, she certainly looks tasty." 

Hermione sputtered as she dropped her bags. "Who the hell are you, why are you here, and what the hell did you mean by that?!" 

Blaise leered at her, and Harry found himself once again in the midst of trying to play peacekeeper as he gave Draco an alarmed look before standing up, "Okay! Rule number one in this house: no eating Hermione!" 

End Movement II.

**Note:** Wow! I'm glad that everyone liked it so much! ^__^ I am such a dork for updating the next day. >_O But I never thought that people would like it! ^^;; I really shouldn't write at this pace, because if I finish book 1, then I'll have to wait two months for book 2 to come out before I can plot again. ^^;; Next chapter certainly won't come out so fast (partly because I have 2 concerts in 2 weeks, 1 billion homework assignments due, and AP tests coming up fast), but now I'm really encouraged to work in this during SSR at school! LOL! ^_^ And just to clarify, the two that survived Draco's wrath is Blaise and Pansy. The ones that died will remain unnamed. *huggles reviewers* I love you all~! 


	3. Movement III

Disclaimer: All credit for the idea goes to "The Demon Ororon" by Hakase Mizuki, with which this story is fused. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and any creative liberties taken in this story are just due to the authoress.   
AU. "There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…" DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon". 

**Angels and Demons**  
By: Shamera

Movement III, Part 1

_"Did you find anything?" _

"Nothing at all. What about you?" 

"Nothing. We can't go back to heaven from our first decent empty-handed! We've got to at least find a small monster… maybe even a demon." 

"*laughs* Can you imagine if we brought back the head of a fallen angel? We'd be so popular!" 

Harry had been flipping through an old storybook of his when he had come across the picture of his parents that he had used as a bookmark. That, of course, had been before his godfather had died and he had tons of pictures of his parents around the house. 

Now, there was only a few left. 

The teenager looked towards to poor as he heard the faint sound of flapping wings, wondering if Hedwig was going to make another appearance. Instead, he saw Draco lounging outside, staring expressionless into the night sky. 

"Something interesting?" Harry teased, shifting the book on his lap so that he wouldn't lose his page. 

Draco turned to face him, an easy smile on his face. "I just saw a huge white bird fly across the sky, that's all." 

"At night?" 

Draco got up and came inside, shutting the door behind him so that the cold weather couldn't get in. He leaned over Harry, peering over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" 

Harry shrugged. "An old photo album." 

"A photo album, huh?" Draco leaned closer to study the pictures of a young, adorable Harry with Hermione and some of his other friends, laughing at something behind the camera. "Absolutely adorable." 

Harry only smiled at the demon. 

"You have something on your mouth." Draco pointed out. 

"Huh?" Harry's hand came up automatically, wiping at his mouth. Draco moved around the boy so that he was now in front of him rather than behind him. 

"Here," Draco said softly. "Let me get that for you." 

The blonde demon leaned down and kissed Harry square on the mouth, flicking out his tongue to brush over Harry's lips. But as soon has he started, Draco pulled back, leaving a dazed and bewildered Harry. The dark-haired boy's eyes were wide behind his spectacles, and he licked his lips absently, staring up at Draco. 

"What's the matter?" Draco asked pleasantly. 

Taking a few more seconds to stare at the blonde in wonder, Harry finally shook his head when he saw no strange expression on Draco's face. _Is this something strange grooming tradition that demons have?_ "N… nothing." 

The blonde's attention was once again focused on the photo album as he sat down comfortably next to the other boy, close enough that their elbows and thighs were touching. "What were you looking at earlier?" 

Harry shook himself out of the daze, deciding to forget about the earlier kiss since he could make no sense of it. He flipped a few pages back and pointed to a specific picture in particular, beaming at Draco. "It's my parents!" 

Draco startled, "James…?" 

Harry blinked, and tilted his head to face the blonde. "You knew my father?" 

The demon scowled. "How could I not? I've only met him a few times… the last time was about a hundred years ago. He was one of the ambassadors went from Heaven for a peace treaty… Of course, the treaty's long since been broken, but I remember. He was a good man." 

"Wait, wait." Harry had a look of intense concentration on his face. "What are you trying to tell me, Draco?" 

Draco gazed down at Harry, wondering whether he should fully reveal the information or not. In the end, he only smiled tightly at the boy. "Your father… James? He's an archangel." 

_Mom and dad disappeared when I was one… I don't really remember them._

"They're dead." 

Both Draco and Harry looked up from their small moment to see Pansy leaning against the doorframe, her face neutral as she listened in to their conversation. Her cat ears twitched a bit as she saw Draco glaring at her, but she continued on callously. 

"It's been… what? Over fifteen years? Surely they've been hunted down by now." 

"Shut up, Pansy." Draco gritted out between clenched teeth. 

The female monster flinched back, moving to hide most of her body behind the wall just in case Draco got angry enough at her to attack. One could never tell when it came to demons. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry closed the photo album, not fully intrigued in what Pansy had to say. "Why would they be dead?" 

There was silence for a few moments. 

The dark-haired boy turned back towards the blonde. "Draco?" 

The blonde looked tense, but sighed after a moment under the green gaze. He reached into his pocket to take out a packet of cigarettes, lighting one up with a flicker of his fingers before putting it to his lips. 

"There's a law in heaven," Draco said when he drew a long puff of smoke, blowing it out carefully so it wouldn't blow near Harry, "that strictly forbids an angel to fall in love and procreate with a mortal." 

The smoke fell around him in lazy circles, making him look much cooler and detached than he truly was. 

"To disregard this law means that the angel would be stripped of any powers and titles he or she has… and the execution of the angel, the mortal… and any offspring that was produced during the coupling." 

Harry was stunned silent by this news. 

"Yes," Draco continued, blowing out another breath of smoke. "It's unfair. But it is the way of heaven." 

*

*

*

Part 2

"It's late." 

The two of them were both still sitting atop the bedcovers of Harry's bed, Harry cradling the picture of his parents in his hands and looking torn between sending Draco away and asking the demon for more information on his parents. Dark hair fell haphazardly into his eyes as he leaned forward, slouching over the picture. 

Draco kept his eyes fixed on Harry and his every emotion, trying to discern how the boy felt at that moment. He shifted slightly, stealing a glance at the night sky to tell the time. 

Harry didn't react. 

"Don't worry." Draco took a guess at the boy's thoughts. "I'm sure that James and your mother are alright. Archangels are important… if he were caught and executed, then even those in hell would have heard about it. And I haven't heard any news on him." 

Harry stayed quiet for a few more moments before twitching his lips into a melancholy smile, not looking up from the picture. "You're sweet, Draco." 

Draco scoffed. "I'm a demon. I'm cold." 

"You _are_ cold," Harry admitted. "But you're sweet as well. I… I wouldn't know what to do without you." 

"You should go to bed." Draco suggested, clearly unnerved by the raw emotion in Harry's voice. He leaned over Harry to ease the photo out of the other boy's hands, placing it gently on the nightstand. Harry's green eyes followed his movements, and Draco wondered at how much pain the boy was feeling. 

"It's true, though." Harry continued, his voice full of something that Draco couldn't define. "The world is so big… I feel like I'm lost. I feel like I'm just an insignificant being in a large ocean of people, all of whom have lost their way." 

The blonde hesitated as he moved to stand up, eyes glued to Harry's, who was now smiling sadly. 

"I don't want you to feel lost." Draco said. He sat down again, and reached out an arm to bury his hand in that messy hair, a habit that he was starting to develop, he knew. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." 

Harry looked up curiously. "What if I don't fall asleep until morning?" 

"Then I'll stay with you until morning." 

Harry shifted to face Draco directly. "And what if I never fall asleep?" 

Seeing the change in posture and mood, Draco dared a little more by sliding his hand down from the messy black hair to the smooth skin of the cheek. 

"Then I'll stay with you forever." Draco replied simply. 

_You… are my angel._

*

*

*

Part 3

Harry was tying the laces of his blue trainers the next day when he felt a shadow lean over him. 

"Going out?" Draco asked as Harry looked up at him. "Good. I wanted to go out for a while, anyway." 

"Go ahead." Harry said quietly. "But I just need to be alone for a while." 

Draco looked skeptical. "It's dangerous for you to go out alone." 

"I still have a talisman with me, and I'll get more later. But I need to meet with my aunt and uncle today… and they don't like me enough as it is." He shook his head with amusement. "They won't like the idea that I have a demons and monsters living with me now. And I don't need any more incentive to have them hate me more." 

Harry finally got up, and turned to face Draco. "You can certainly go out… it's just that my aunt and uncle don't like me much already." 

The demon had a grim set to his lips, 

"I don't need people hanging around protecting me." Harry said, understanding what Draco was worried about. "I've done fine the first seventeen years of my life, I don't need help _now_." With that, the green eyed boy pulled on a jacket. "So I'll see you later, alright?" 

After he left, Draco turned around to see that Pansy had watched the entire conversation. 

"You." He commanded strictly. "Go with him." 

"Me?!" 

"Harry doesn't understand the danger that he's in." Draco said. 

Pansy scoffed, peering at her nails absently. "I don't particularly like danger either, you know." 

Draco scowled. 

*** 

Harry stepped across the threshold of the house that belonged to his aunt and uncle, trying to ignore his obese cousin's horrid leering. 

They had never liked him, and had been ecstatic to hand him off to his godfather when the man had come back from a long business trip, horrified to realize that the son of his best friend was staying with the Dursleys. They had it very apparent that they thought Harry should have disappeared with his parents. 

His Aunt Petunia was the older sister of his mother, and had hated that Harry had her sister's eyes. Perhaps it was because she felt guilty for her outing with Lily whenever Harry gazed upon her, but Harry had never figured out the true reason why she hated him so much. 

His godfather Sirius had died when Harry was fifteen, and left him a large allowance that Harry would not be able to touch until he turned nineteen. When Sirius had first mentioned that, he had joked that it was because his parents had married when they were nineteen, so he expected Harry to find his significant other by the age of nineteen and would have that money to support them two. 

The allowance had been left in the care of his relatives, despite Sirius's adamant protests. 

It seemed like such a long time ago, though. 

"…and have you been good lately, boy?" 

Harry sat quietly on a sofa, watching as his aunt kept the door wide open- probably hoping that one of the neighbors would overhear the entire conversation and talk about how 'charitable' and 'kind' the Dursleys were by associating with their delinquent nephew and helping him. 

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied softly, his eyes only darting over to the cupboard under the stairs briefly before focusing on his shoes again, not really wanting to see the house in which he had grown up in. 

"Of course he's been good." Aunt Petunia sneered as she sat opposite of him. "How could he not be? You don't get bad grades because you graduated early and refused to go to a university. You don't get in trouble because you don't go out. No sports, no interaction with anyone. You do absolutely nothing with yourself." 

Harry stayed quietly, not wanting to draw out another argument that had him staying longer. 

"You shouldn't waste your breath on him, dear." Uncle Vernon was saying, glaring at Harry. "A freak like him wouldn't understand that you're trying to help him." 

"Who the fuck do you think you're calling a freak, you fat bag?" 

The harsh voice came from the doorway, and Harry lifted his head in shock to see an enraged Pansy standing there, clothed in a baggy skirt and tight tank top, a wide beret on her head to hide the strange ears. She had her arms crossed against her chest, and an ugly sneer on her face. 

"Who the hell are you?!" 

"Pansy," Harry managed to sputter out. "What are you doing here?" 

Pansy growled at the Dursleys, answering Harry's question, "I'm here to make sure no one messes with my boy." 

It was a while later when the Dursleys had decided they had enough, and wanted both Harry and Pansy to leave. When Harry reminded them that he was there because he needed their help to extract his funds, they glared for several minutes before grabbing jackets and purses to walk to the bank. 

"It would have been so much better if the boy had just died." Uncle Vernon had been grumbling on the way. "If we could just somehow have our family as the next benefactors to that inheritance, and then off him." 

Aunt Petunia stayed silent, her lips pursed. 

"We can still hear you, dickhead!" Pansy shouted from where she and Harry were just five paces back. 

The female monster turned towards Harry, rage evident in her eyes. "Are you just going to stand there and take that kind of abuse, Harry?! Your uncle just talked about killing you! I say you let me chew out their spleen." 

Harry stayed nonchalant the entire time, and shrugged after Pansy's tirade. "I'm used to it." 

The girl choked slightly. "Don't you care what they say about you, Harry?" 

"Why do _you_ care what they say about me?" 

Pansy quieted down at that retorted question. 

"I don't." she said stiffly. "I just hate them more than I'm indifferent to you, that's all." 

Harry shrugged at that, putting his hands in his pockets, never changing his pace. "It's just the way they are. It's not like anything I could do would change their opinion of me." 

Pansy stopped walking, and put a hand on Harry's arm to stop him as well, her eyes serious. "You have to stop being so complacent, Harry. In this world… the weak always die. This isn't a place where people help save kittens off trees. If you want to keep your head, you'll have to become stronger and stand up to others." 

There was a flutter of white wings and the brush of wind and something otherworldly. 

"You should listen to the cat-girl. She knows what she's talking about." 

Harry startled as Pansy's grip on his arm suddenly tightened for a brief moment, her eyes widening dramatically before choking and collapsing to her knees on the ground, bringing Harry down with her as he tried to hold her upright. 

"Pansy?" he cried out, his arms tightening around her as she slumped. Green eyes widened in horror as he saw what was a parody of a cross sticking out from her back, and blood surrounding that area of her body, making it very clear that the cross had been embedded extremely deep. 

There were three beings with beautiful white wings in their air above them, silently laughing as they watched Harry's horror at finding his friend so grievously injured. 

A beautiful blonde angel flew closer to Harry, tilting up his head. "You should listen to what she said: the weak always die." 

End Movement III.

**Note:** People actually like this story. *sits in shock* ^_^ Sorry about being slow to write and update lately, but I've actually written quite a bit of things on my LiveJournal that I don't put on fanfiction.net. Thanks to everyone! And to those who have this book, I know that I've skipped a scene, but it really didn't have any place in this chapter at all, so I moved it. I don't know if I'll include the scene in another chapter or not, but it would have just prolonged the ending to this chapter. ^^;; Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed once again: you're the reason I'm updating at six thirty in the morning right before I grab my backpack to run to school. ^__^ 


	4. Movement IV

Disclaimer: All credit for the idea goes to "The Demon Ororon" by Hakase Mizuki, with which this story is fused. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and any creative liberties taken in this story are just due to the authoress.   
AU. "There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…" DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon". 

**Angels and Demons**  
By: Shamera

Movement IV, Part 1

There were screams in the background as the Dursleys finally saw what happened. Harry just stared up at the angels in shock, unable to comprehend that they could be so cruel and merciless. That wasn't how angels were supposed to be! 

He shook the girl in his arms gently, heedless of the blood. "Pansy?" He shook her harder when there was no response. "C'mon, get up! You've got to run away!" 

"I don't think she's dead yet," the beautiful angel mocked, "But I certainly doubt she'll be getting up anytime soon." 

The other angels laughed cruelly. 

It was at this laughter that shocked Harry out of the sudden events. Such beautiful beings should not be committing such heinous crimes! To kill Pansy, who had done no wrong other than be born the person she was… it was horrible. It was unforgivable. 

What had Pansy done wrong to merit this? 

These angels were _murderers_. 

"Oooh," that beautiful angel said again, excitement in her voice. "You look pissed. Do you often get mad?" 

"Is that a boy?" Another angelic voice was taunting. 

"No, it can't be! Too small and feminine to be a boy!" 

Harry ignored that. His hands were slick with blood as he tried desperately to continue holding on to Pansy, as if she would die if he let go of her. His voice was cracked, hoarse as he asked, "You're angels… how can you kill people like this?" 

There was another laugh. "You silly, silly child. We don't kill people! We kill monsters, demons, and children of the Fallen!" 

Harry stared down at Pansy's vacant expression, and tried to brush back her bangs with his blood-soaked hands. He grimaced when her hat fell off, revealing her strange cat-like ears. It was those ears that made her different, and warranted that she be killed. But why? 

"Why do you kill monsters and demons? Why do you kill the children of the Fallen?" 

The beautiful blonde angel actually had a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment. "I don't know. It's just heaven's law." 

"The law?" Harry whispered disbelievingly. What kind of heavenly law would actually permit killing like this? 

"The law." Another one of the angels, this time a beautiful male, stepped close to Harry. "It says that the scum of the earth must be scrubbed away… wiped out. Don't you also think that demons and monsters should be killed?" 

_Scum?_ Harry thought of Draco, of how sweet the demon had been. He thought about how Pansy had stood up for him, and Blaise's bickering with Hermione. What was so wrong with demons and monsters? They were no more evil than the angels. It was heaven that dictated death and intolerance, not hell. 

Harry finally lowered Pansy to the ground, unable to stand the rush of blood any longer. He wanted to be able to hit one of those angels if he had the chance. "Who decides these things?" 

The male angel seemed taken aback. 

Harry's temper reached its peak. "I'm asking you who the fuck decides who's scum and who's not?!!" 

The angel looked angry as he leaned dangerously close to Harry in a threatening gesture. "Look, you little shit, you think you can talk to us like that?" 

There was a weak groan. "Don't you fucking talk to Harry like that, arsewipe!" 

With that, the angel was kicked away from Harry by none other than Pansy, but was struggling to sit up, breathing heavily. Her blood-stained face made her seem all the more wild as her eyes widened in anger. She growled at the angels, and said to Harry without looking at him, "What are you doing? Get out of here! Run, Harry!" 

"Pansy!" All of Harry's previous anger dissipated as he tried to help her sit up. "I'm not going to leave you here!" 

"Stop being a fucking hero and run!" She tried to push him, but gasped and stumbled as she fell back down, the angels laughing madly in the background. There was an ornate sword impaling her from the chest, and she did not get up this time. 

Harry was frozen in shock. 

"Man… that one was feisty." The female angel snickered, and flew in close to extract the sword, ignoring the wet sucking sound as it slid out of Pansy's lungs. She turned to Harry, giving him a tolerant smile that would have seemed angelic had she not been holding the bloody sword. "Hey, don't feel bad about this, okay? It's just our job." 

The male angel that had been kicked away scowled. He turned to the dark-haired angel still the in the sky, "I say we kill the kid as well." 

The dark-haired angel laughed. "Don't be barbaric. We don't kill humans." 

_What's the difference?_ Harry watched Pansy's wide, lifeless eyes. She had tried to protect him. Didn't that mean something to those angels? Didn't that just prove that not all monsters were evil? That they could want to protect someone? He didn't understand. Why was any of this happening? 

_Why??_

The female angel swung the sword to take off Pansy's head. "Just say bye-bye!" 

Seeing this, Harry immediately covered Pansy's body with his own, refusing to let the angels degrade her when she had just saved him. He would protect her. She didn't deserve to die!! 

A sharp, mind-numbing pain erupted across his shoulder-blades as the sword came down, and Harry passed out. 

*

*

*

Part 2

"Flowers?" 

All across the city, flowers were starting to blossom again, despite the fact that it was early July. People stopped in the streets in amazement, staring up at the sky in wonder as flower petals floated down gently from trees that never used to bloom. 

In a small street between Privet Drive and the local bank, people were screaming. 

Brilliant white wings erupted out of Harry's back as he hunched over Pansy, tearing through his jacket and stretching out into the sky as his aunt and uncle screamed in the background, more scared of Harry's transformation than of the angels and Pansy being killed before their eyes. The angel whom had been about to cut off Pansy's head was knocked back several feet by the sheer force of those wings, and cried out at the blinding white light that accompanied it. 

But as fast as it appeared, it disappeared once again, fading from sight as Harry slumped over, completely drained. 

Pansy groaned as Harry's weight landed on her. 

"Fuck." 

The dark-haired angel landed on the ground softly, walking up the pair slumped on the ground. He sneered at the two, kicking them slightly to make sure that they were truly unconscious. "That was sick. Resurrecting the dead… a power equal to, if not beyond, that of an archangel." 

He crouched in front of Harry, peering darkly at the boy. "Are you of noble blood, child?" 

Harry did not wake. 

The other two angels approached cautiously, but more bravely as the dark-haired angel kicked at Harry. "What a fantastic prize to return to heaven with!" 

He reached out to grab at Harry's hair. 

All of a sudden, a gloved hand reached from the ground and grabbed at the dark-haired angel's leg, pulling him into the earth before he could ever reach Harry, inciting a scream from the other angels. 

"What the fuck was that?" The female angel startled and shouted as she watched her companion disappear. She backed up a few steps, and then decided to stay in the air just in case that happened to her. This definitely wasn't what she had expected from her typical hunting. 

"This isn't right." The blonde male muttered. He also jumped into the air to avoid hands coming out from the ground. He turned to leave. "I say we leave them and get out of-" 

"…here?" A sneer. "Wouldn't want you to miss the party." 

Draco appeared close to the angels, also standing in the air with one hand gripping a head full of hair that belonged to the dark-haired angel. The two other angels could tell that their companion was dead just by the amount of blood that had gathered on the floor in those short moments he had appeared. 

Draco smiled pleasantly, his grey eyes hard. "I hate doing the dirty work… blood is such a pain to clean off." He let go of the head, letting the dead angel fall to the ground. "Pansy, be a dear and help me out here, would you?" 

There was another groan before Pansy opened her eyes, and startled to find an unconscious Harry draped on top of her. "What the hell-?" She tilted her head to see the blonde demon standing calmly over her and two of the angels frozen in shock, a third on the ground, blood still spurting from random wounds. "Draco?" 

The angels jerked back in unison and looked at each other. _Draco Malfoy? The Demon King?_

"I told you to look after Harry." Draco glared at Pansy. "And this is what I find." 

"It's not my fault they attacked unprovoked and literally stabbed me in the back." Pansy snapped back. She was sitting up now, holding Harry close to her. "I tried, okay?" 

"There's no way…" 

Their attentions were focused on the male angel, who stared at Draco in disbelief. "The king of demons wouldn't be hanging around the human world… Malfoy's ancient… even by our years!" 

Draco scoffed. "I'm sure you mistake me for my father. I'm 213, in _your_ years." 

Pansy twitched. "You're over two hundred and you're hanging out with a seventeen year old? You're one sick bastard." 

Draco smiled pleasantly at her. "Next time, I'll be the one to kill you- and there won't be enough body parts for anyone to resurrect you, got it?" 

"…shutting up now." 

The angels gave each other a look in the sky as they were ignored for friendly banter down below. They didn't want to challenge the Demon King and die… but at the same time, they had severely overestimated him. He wasn't as old and experienced as they thought. He was ignoring them, the enemies, to talk to someone else. 

And if they were the ones who brought the head of the Demon King up to heaven… 

The female angel nodded grimly, then summoned a whip-chain to her, wrapping in firmly in her hands before putting all her strength into throwing it at the Demon King, growling as the chains shot towards him, "Your head is _mine_!" 

*

*

*

Part 3

"Watch out!" 

The chains snapped as they hit an invisible barrier, Draco only watching calmly from inside. 

"I would have granted you leave as an act of mercy had you not attacked me." He spoke calmly. He stepped forward, satisfaction rising when he saw the two angels flinch back. 

"_Mercy?_" The male angel spat. "You're a demon. The scum of the earth! And to be the king of that scum…" 

"Am I the scum, then? Am I the evil one in this storybook tale? Perhaps. But even if I am the villain of the earth… the angels can not claim to be the heroes." He smiled at them. "Maybe this battle is villain verses villain." 

"What?!" 

Draco took another step towards them. "Kill under the cover of purity all you want. Monsters, demon, Fallen… anyone. Normally I wouldn't care- would even consider it entertainment for myself." 

Another step. 

"Kill them by the thousands. Kill them to extinction. It doesn't matter to me." 

Another step. One more step would bring the demon and angels within touching range. 

"But do… _not_… ever harm those dear to me. You understand that?" 

Another step, and Draco reached out with lightning speed to grab the male angel by the face, applying the most pressure on the temples to ensure that he had the weakest point in the skull. The female angel didn't have time to try and help her remaining companion before the skull burst, spilling its contents onto the pavement below. 

Draco frowned at the dirty state of his gloves. "Always such a mess." 

"DAMN YOU!" 

Draco turned towards the enraged female angel, watching as she came at him with her bare hands in shape of claws, looking to tear his eyes out. "Blame it on your own foolishness." He said simply. _One does not attack the Demon King._

He turned away from her, ignoring the threat she might pose to him. "Leave no trace of her." 

There was screaming not only from the female angel, but also from the nearby spectators as a ghoul-like monster appeared, its form only that of a large grey head with protruding eyes and rows upon rows of sharp teeth. 

The angel tried to halt her advance with little avail, tried to turn and run away as the monstrous creature chased after her, sinking its teeth into her leg as she tried to fly away, as her wings tried to drag both her and the creature into the sky. 

The monster seemed to chuckle the more she struggled, as it pulled her back down to the ground with one large yank and listened to her scream as her leg came loose. She fell onto the ground, blood splashing the pavement a bright red as she braced herself against the hot concrete. 

Another chomp. 

A wet and sticky bright blue eye rolled across the red pavement, coming to a stop right in front of Aunt Petunia. 

She screamed. 

The monster chased after the eyeball, disappearing only after lapping it up with a gigantically long tongue. 

* 

*

*

Part 4

Harry opened his eyes to the blurry image of a blonde staring down at him with concerned grey eyes, brushing back his dark hair with one hand, and another hand clutching his hand, giving him his glasses back. 

"Hey," the blonde said as Harry groaned and slipped on his glasses, his vision clearing somewhat. "Are you alright?" 

"Draco?" Harry squinted up at him for a moment, trying to clear through the haze in his mind. His eyes widened dramatically as he remembered what happened, and he sat up. "Pansy!" 

"What?" 

Harry startled to find the girl in question sitting by his side, looking amused. 

"How…?" Harry sputtered. "How are you alive?" 

Pansy laughed. "I don't know… but it's pretty cool! And I have a pretty good idea that it was you who saved me." 

"You're alright, then?" He seemed relieved at that. "Is anyone else hurt? Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" He looked around. 

The two in question were clinging to each other, scrambling to their feet at the same time as trying to get away. 

"You _freak_," Uncle Vernon stressed. "Monster!" 

Harry froze. 

Draco set his lips in a grim line as the two adults ran away, leaving what just happened behind them. At that moment, he was glad that all the blood had been cleaned up by the monsters he had summoned. But he did wish that he had killed those two before Harry had woken. 

"What the fuck have they got against monsters?" Pansy cussed. "Bigots, the lot of them." 

Harry slumped over, not answering. 

Draco watched him for a moment, and then placed a hand in Harry's hair, running his fingers down to cup Harry's cheek. "You didn't answer me before. Are you alright?" 

Harry shook his head 'yes'. "I'm alright." 

He stood up slowly without the help of either Pansy or Draco, pushing himself up from the ground and wondering at his torn jacket before he took it off. "Thanks." He said quietly to Draco. "You helped me again." 

He suddenly realized something. 

"Hey." Harry said, "What happened to the angels?" 

"The angels…?" 

Draco exchanged a look with Pansy. 

"Did you kill them?" 

The blonde demon pursed his lips. He couldn't understand the hesitant tone in Harry's voice. "Yes." 

"It was either them or us," Pansy tried to explain. "You saw it. They would have killed us." 

"But…" 

"There is no 'buts'. They would have killed us otherwise, Harry. If they hadn't died… you would be dead right now." 

Harry looked up to Draco for affirmation on this. 

The blonde studied the dark-haired boy silently, his hands now stuffed in his pockets where his sullied gloves were. He watched those green eyes, so very wide behind those spectacles- looking for an answer that he didn't want to give. 

"Do you hate me for killing them?" He asked Harry. 

Harry was taken aback for a moment, but then turned his face towards the ground, scoffing quietly. He chuckled humorlessly, trying to sort through his feelings… one telling him that all forms of violence shouldn't be tolerated, and the other logical side of him understanding the nature of 'kill or be killed'. "I could never hate you, Draco." 

_You freak! Monster!_

"But…" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hand, mussing it up more. "I wanted a normal life. I don't understand why all this craziness is happening… why I always seem to bear witness to humanity's fights." 

Draco's expression was dark as he watched Harry be led away by Pansy, who in the last few minutes had assigned herself as his personal protector. It certainly did seem unfair that he couldn't grant that particular wish of Harry's… to give him a normal life. 

But would he have wanted to if he could? If Harry hadn't been anyone special, Draco would never have met him. And life… would have been very different, most likely for the worst. 

_All this struggle and strife… the pain and anguish of constantly being afraid I'll lose you… none of that matters as long as you are by my side._

Draco smiled to himself secretively as he followed the pair. 

No, he wouldn't have wanted it to be different at all. 

End Movement IV.

**Note:** Yes, let's all say it together: Shamera is a dork. :D Ran off for the concert on Friday (which was awsome, by the way! XD), attended a wedding on Saturday, and went to the Renaissance Faire today. Wrote this chapter all in the spare, inbetween time. LOL. And I just figured out that there are 4 Demon Ororon books, so I can write the entire series after all! ^_^ Few things first- yes, Pansy has grown attached to Harry, but more like a mother figure than anything else after she realized that his guardians never cared for him. And Ron appears in the next chapter! Yay! :D C'mon, who's been waiting for Ron to appear?? *glomps reviewers* Thanks so much! :D For extra updates and whatnots, *points to LiveJournal* XD. 


	5. Movement V

Disclaimer: All credit for the idea goes to "The Demon Ororon" by Hakase Mizuki, with which this story is fused. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and any creative liberties taken in this story are just due to the authoress.   
AU. "There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…" DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon". 

**Angels and Demons**  
By: Shamera

Movement V, Part 1

"Where's Harry?" 

Blaise looked up from where he had been reading a random book on the floor, trying to stay as cool as possible (especially since the temperature seemed to have risen drastically the last few days). He scowled when he saw Hermione at the doorway, glaring at him fiercely. 

"He's out with the others." He responded casually, returning his attention back to the book he was reading. 

"Others?" Hermione cursed quietly under her breath. "Why are you all _still_ here? Especially that blonde ditz, self-proclaimed demon king…" 

Several streets away, Draco sneezed. 

"Draco?" Harry peered at the blonde standing next to him. "Are you catching a cold in _this_ weather?" 

It was exceedingly hot outside, but Harry had insisted in an afternoon walk, perhaps to enjoy the dying beams of sunlight as it bathed the streets a reddish-gold color. It didn't help that there didn't seem to be a single breeze willing to come out, giving the air its humid feel as the very oxygen around them seemed to close in and smother them in the inescapable heat. 

Not that Draco was complaining, seeing that he was out there with Harry. 

"No." he answered simply, and thought to come up with an excuse. "Someone's probably talking about me." 

"What do you mean?" 

Draco smiled indulgently at the curious look that Harry was threw him, watching the other boy try and struggle with keeping his wild hair under control, trying to convince his damp bangs to stay behind his ears. 

"I mean that when you sneeze, there's probably someone talking about you." 

Harry stopped until the tall shade of a nearby tree, wiping his forehead with the edge of his short sleeves. Draco followed the movement with his eyes, watching as the edge of the baggy shirt hitched up to reveal a strip of smooth, tanned skin damp with sweat. Draco himself had chosen to wear a buttoned up royal blue shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and dark grey dress slacks, his blonde hair falling into his eyes haphazardly. Harry had grumbled earlier about Draco wearing so much and not feeling the heat, but had stopped when the demon suggested he strip to alleviate the heat. 

Hedwig swooped down from where she had flown high overhead, and circled the two boys for a moment before going back to her flying. With the sun setting, the snowy owl seemed to have no problem with the heat at all. 

"Really?" Harry seemed even more curious. "But wouldn't you be constantly sneezing, then? Because there has to be someone preaching about demons and hell all the time… especially since you're the demon king." 

"It doesn't work that way." Draco tried to explain. "It has to be someone who honestly knows who you are and such…" 

"What about those who know you by reputation?" 

"Oh, then that won't work." 

__I've found him.__ 

There was a distant hoot as Hedwig found something interesting up ahead, and Harry have a short laugh at Draco's conversation, then turned to catch up to his owl, jogging the distance despite the warmth of the day. 

Draco just stayed behind with a strained smile, and turned around when he was sure that Harry wouldn't be paying attention. 

His smile shattered like glass as he watched wisps of blackness start to appear from the ground. 

His expression turned into one of disdain as he watched the darkness get larger in front of him, the wild forms and shadows beginning to come together in a form of several giant snake heads without the eyes, all growing from the ground and baring their fangs dangerously at Draco. 

__I've finally found him! The demon king!__ 

Draco sneered at the creature. "So you've found me. Why were you looking in the first place?" 

The shadow snakes wreathed in the sunlight. 

__A bounty…__ they hissed. __A bounty on your head… two million galleons: to kill you and bring your bloody head back to the royal court.__ 

It attacked him at that moment, but flinched back when the shadowy heads hit an invisible shield, and screeched when more sunlight fell upon them, erasing some parts of their being. 

"Is that a fact…?" 

Draco brought a hand to his chin, thinking deeply and not at all worried about the monster that had been sent to kill him, instead walking more directly into the sunlight and letting the burning orb in the sky do its work as the monster hissed and dissolved whenever it tried to follow him. 

"What a disgrace." He snorted, watching as the burning rays from the sun lay waste to the creature. "Sending a first rate monster like that after me. One would think they were just trying to entertain me rather than kill me. Someone underestimates me terribly." 

He watched as the shadows dissolved under the sunlight until someone caught a hold of his elbow, and he turned to see a smiling Harry. 

"Talking to yourself again?" Harry teased, pulling Draco along as he walked the rest of the block, readjusting the thin glasses. 

Draco smirked and leaned in close to the dark haired boy. "Yes. I find it to be the only stimulating conversation around." 

Harry laughed at that, and Draco couldn't hold back his open smile as he gazed upon the half-angel; his savior. 

"Well, well… isn't this very interesting?" 

The blonde demon's expression blanked immediately at the sound of that voice, and he turned around to where the shadow monster had just died, Harry also looking on openly. 

"Who is that?" Harry asked, but not before a large portion of the street burst up in flames, taking on the shape of a pentacle with various runes inscribed in fire. The half-angel cried out at the sudden scorching heat, covering his face with his arms as the flames licked too close for comfort. 

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist protectively, bringing the both of them a few steps back safely out of the flames' reach. 

"You've been hanging around humans so much that it's changed you. I didn't even know you could smile, Draco Malfoy." 

The flames and heat disappeared the reveal the silhouette of a figure in the middle, dressed in dark robes. 

Draco's grip on Harry's waist tightened, and he hugged the other boy to him possessively. 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." 

The tall redhead in the middle smirked, blue eyes taking in the scene carefully. 

"In the flesh. And how are you lately, cousin?" 

*

*

*

Part 2

"Ronald Weasley? The youngest Weasley boy with the biggest temper out of the entire clan of Weasleys?" 

Blaise got smacked over the head harshly as Dobby rounded the corner, mumbling about insulting the royal family under his breath. 

"Fuck!" The monster shouted out as he covered his head with his hands. "What the hell? I just told the truth!" 

Ron laughed heartedly. "Biggest temper? My, the gossip mill does exaggerate everything these days, doesn't it?" 

Draco was not amused as the laughter continued on, instead crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen where Harry was sitting at the table, a cup of cooled tea in his hands. 

"Harry! You're back!" 

Ron stopped laughing as someone ran into him from behind, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. 

Hermione fell on her back, letting out a whoosh of air and striking her head against the wall. "What-? Who the hell are you?!" 

Ron's eyes widened as he saw the brown-haired girl dressed so modestly in a knee length skirt and button up shirt. He kneeled down slightly to help her, up his hand resting lightly on her arm. "Pardon me… Please do accept my apology. Did I hurt you?" 

"Hermione?" Harry stood up from where he had been sitting, a smile coming onto his face. "You're here!" 

The girl didn't seem to have heard him, instead concentrating on keeping a blush down as she stared at the redhead smiling charmingly before her, his hand on her arm. 

*** 

"It was quite surprising, to say the least. I had sent the monster up here to find you, but didn't even think that it would work, given that you've cloaked yourself in the human world. I thought I would have a much harder time finding you." 

Ron pulled out a chair in the patio of the back yard, basking in the cool temperatures that the night offered. "But as it stands, it gives more leisure time before anyone else finds you." He waved a hand at the chair, "Shall we sit?" 

Draco didn't move from his position at the door. "What do you what?" 

Ron smiled mysteriously. 

"Just to see my dearest cousin… die." 

*

*

*

Part 3

Draco's expression remained stoic as the redhead burst out into laughter, finding amusement in his last statement. 

"But seriously, Malfoy," Ron said after a moment to catch his breath. "It's not me you should be worried about. The spheres of demons are searching high and low for the missing king, you know?" 

"Why?" 

The redhead shrugged. "Well… we threw this banquet after you left, in which that doppelganger you left behind was stupid enough to eat some poisoned food that someone had left on the table." His blue eyes flashed. "Needless to say, that doppelganger didn't survive." 

Draco only glared. 

Ron smiled again. "But don't kill the messenger, right? Needless to say, the courts were ballistic when this happened. You can't even imagine the bedlam that ensued! Ministers panicked and ran, court ladies screaming and fainting all over the place… pathetic, really. It was a laughable doppelganger, but they all seemed to be fooled." 

"I didn't need a better one." Draco said evenly. "They were all idiots, anyway." 

"I can't believe my dear cousin would just run away, though." 

Draco stood away from the doorway. "Enough, already." 

Ron snickered. "What? Don't like me calling you 'dear cousin'? You seem to get all pissy on me every time…" 

"I am _not_ pissy." 

"It's amusing when you get irritated like that." Ron taunted. "I remember when I was the one who got angry that easily whenever you were around, but now it certainly looks like the tables have been turned, doesn't it?" 

Draco fumed for a moment, glaring. "Shut the fu-" 

"Don't you care?" 

Grey eyes narrowed at the redhead lounging comfortably before him in the nighttime darkness. 

"About what?" 

"I'm assuming that you want to keep an air of… _gentility_ around the humans." 

There was a curious 'hmm?' from behind Draco. 

The blonde demon whirled around, eyes widening to find Harry standing there right behind him, munching on a snack behind him. 

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "How long have you been there?" 

The green eyed boy smiled. "Since Ron said 'die'." 

Ron snickered at the bewildered look on Draco's face, drawing the other demon's glare once again. Harry chuckled as well when he saw the smoldering glare that Draco gave the redhead, basking in the relief of the cool air outside. 

"Even demons act childish when it comes to relatives, then." Harry observed amusedly. He offered several scones to Draco. 

"No, it's not quite like that…" 

"It's exactly like that!" 

Draco threw the scone that he took from Harry at Ron's head. 

*

*

*

Part 4

_Poisoned food. _

The doppelganger doll king left on the throne. 

The numerous ministers and advisers in hell scheming behind the king's back. 

…the cat poses as a devil… 

heaven above 

hell below. 

And the entire world in between. 

The earth… floating high in an endless abyss, caught in the middle of two gigantic wars, both vying for dominance in an endless age of battle. War… a chronic war whose embers never died out. 

_He ate the poisoned food._

A victory. A loss. It didn't matter in the end, because the war was never over. Earth was a battlefield for both sides, because both sides could not be breathed by either. 

A crack. 

Earth began to splinter and break as the war held on, blood running deeply from the crevices. 

_Where is here?_

"Wake up, angel. It's time for tea." 

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see that he had fallen asleep under a tree in the back yard, Hedwig high on one of the top branches, watching over him and hooting softly every once in a while. He looked to the person who had woken him up, hands gripping the glasses left be his head and slipping them over green eyes easily. 

Ron stood there, offering him a cup of tea. 

He sat up, feeling a familiar coat slide off him as he did so. Harry looked down, and brought up the coat to smell the scent that was so very familiar by now. "Draco's coat… where is he?" 

"He left shortly after you fell asleep." Ron said. "I think he's avoiding me." 

Harry accepted the cup of tea gracefully. "You guys aren't that close, are you?" 

The redheaded demon shrugged nonchalantly. "He hates me. A few years ago, I could have said the same for my feelings about him. But now his scorn is unilateral. My hate for him seems to have… dissolved along the way." 

Hedwig flew down to perch on Harry's shoulder, nipping at the boy's ear affectionately as he set the tea down on the grass next to him. He stroked her feathers slowly, indulging her as she tried to groom his hair. 

"Don't take it too personally," Harry said around Hedwig's wings. "He thinks his entire family is assholes. It's not hard to deduce that he hates them all." 

Ron laughed as he settled into the patio chair to enjoy his own cup of tea. "It's only natural to hate those who would poison your food." 

_He ate the poisoned food._

Harry's brows furrowed as he tried to recall the dream he had earlier. 

Ron only watched his quietly, trying to figure out why Draco had stayed with this one person the entire time. The redhead finally set down his tea. "Has he ever talked about his past… or his family with you, Harry?" 

The green eyed boy shook his head. 

Ron smiled indulgently, and leaned back against the chair to begin his short story. 

"My family, although not the direct line of royalty, is quite large. I have five brothers and a sister, luckily from both the same mother and father. I had always been jealous of Draco as a child… perhaps because even though we were distant cousins, we were very different from each other. He was the only child to his mother, and favored by the demon king. He had wealth, prestige, and respect even as a small child… whereas I was always overlooked by my family because there were so many of us." 

He looked straight at Harry, as if trying to warn the boy about something in the future. 

"Draco wasn't supposed to be king. He definitely wasn't the king's heir… and that's why he is so hated by everyone on hell." 

End Movement V.

**Note:** And here we see a more unhinged side of Draco and the arrival of Ron. :D Yes, Ron is Othello. Thanks so much for everyone's reviews in the last chapter! *_* Wow, there's people following this story... next up is an interlude that I've been _dying_ to write since I started this. XD So it shouldn't take long despite the fact that tomorrow is the start of AP tests. ^^;; I also have a concert this Friday (again!) and Prom on Saturday, then two more AP tests to take after that. So sorry if my writing starts getting really... really... slow. ^^;; Hope everyone liked this, though! :D 


	6. Interlude I: The Mercy of Demons

Disclaimer: All credit for the idea goes to "The Demon Ororon" by Hakase Mizuki, with which this story is fused. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and any creative liberties taken in this story are just due to the authoress.   
AU. "There will come a time when a being of unassuming proportions will bring doom to heaven and hell…" DMHP, RWHG. Fusion with "The Demon Ororon".   
  


**Angels and Demons**  
By: Shamera

  
  
Interlude I: The Mercy of Demons

It was a beautiful night. 

It was the type of night that one would stop and admire. The full moon hung heavy and ripe in the sky, shining brightly and illuminating all below… so bright that it seemed a mockery of day. The leaves of trees rustled in the slight winds, whispering to each other about all their secrets and gossip that only trees would know. There were no clouds to filter the sky, only the dim stars that were outshined by the brilliant moon that night. 

It was truly such a pretty night. 

Draco breathed out a breath of smoke as he hung his arm from the back of the bench. The cool temperature on his face was a welcome relief against how hot it had been during the day. The passageway he had come through was empty, perhaps because it was so late at night already. No sane person would be wandering around alone so deep in the park at such an hour, no matter how bright the moon might shine down on them. 

He had fled after Harry had fallen asleep. Fled because he didn't want the memories to catch up with him. He had never wanted to know about what happened back 'home'. He didn't want to see Ron again and be reminded that his place wasn't really with Harry; that he had responsibilities and obligations he had left behind. 

Bring the cigarette to his lips; Draco inhaled another breath of smoke. 

A shimmering figure shifted beside him on the bench, also staring at the stars while he smoked. 

"Want to hear something crazy?" 

Draco didn't look toward the voice. He continued to stare into the night sky even as the fingers of the person next to him pointed towards the trees. 

"Can you see them? Those bogy monsters trying to hide in the trees? They told me that even though people who've murdered or committed suicide couldn't go to heaven… if I killed the demon king, I could be saved." 

A long and thin cooking knife dropped with blood. 

A glimmering flash of long, dark hair shimmering in the darkness and emitted an emotion darker than the blackest of night. The pale hand that held the knife dropped back onto the bench lifelessly, bending at an unnatural angle. The blood continued to flow. 

Drip… drip… drip… 

"Do you think that's true?" 

The voice was almost childish, uncertain and seeking a confirmation that it couldn't find. Draco puffed out another ring of smoke, brushing back his hand with his unoccupied hand. He didn't feel up to a conversation up at the moment, but he certainly didn't feel like wallowing in his emotions. 

He breathed out another puff of smoke. "I don't know." 

The pale, blood-stained face turned towards him, half surprised that he had answered. But then the face smiled pleasantly, and Draco could see the trees and the rest of the part faintly behind the translucent head. 

The dark hair once again obstructed the face. "I wonder what it means to be saved." 

Draco wondered as well. Could a demon even be 'saved'? 

Perhaps 'saved' was the feeling that he got whenever he was around Harry, around the boy with those beautifully clear green eyes and that distantly faint smile. But Draco didn't know. He had never been told what it felt like to be saved. 

The iridescent woman stared up into the night sky, hair unmoved as a breeze slipped past. She smiled mysteriously, her hand never moving from that odd angle it was left in even as the faintly shimmering blood continued to drip, drip, drip onto the ground. 

"I killed myself." She had a faint smile on her face, slightly crazed with memories and thoughts. "I killed my lover… then myself. He was going to leave me, that's why…" she turned toward Draco, her smile growing wider and more painful with each word that she uttered. "It's the age-old tale of jealousy, I'm afraid." 

The smile disappeared as suddenly as it came, replaced by a melancholy expression of longing and bitterness. "He was going to leave me." 

The figure of the woman stood up, her legs barely able to support her as her hands fell to her sides again, still gripping tightly to the knife but with enough cracks and tears in the skin of her arm to show that she had met with resistance when she killed her lover. The loose tearing of her nightgown splayed out in imaginary wind, blowing up her long dark hair to stick to the blood on her face. 

Draco sat watching her. 

"What does it mean to be saved?" Her voice had reverted back into its childishness, innocent unassuming to the horrible events that led to her death. She stared with empty eyes out into the dark shadows of the trees in the park before turning to Draco, tears evident on her cheeks. The tears were transparent as well, the only color gracing her ghostly body being the red, red blood and her dark hair. 

She buried her face in her hands, trying to wipe away the tears and rubbing hard at the blood to try and get it off. "Do you think I'm scary? Do you think I'm deranged?" 

She looked up again, but this time her childishness and sadness was gone, replaced by a look of pure fury even at the thoughts of her life. Her lips were twisted into a scowl that reminded Draco of a wild, threatened animal. Her blank eyes now held a hidden light within that was clearly murderous and inviting him to say the wrong thing. 

Draco didn't react. 

Her eyes narrowed at his nonchalance. "Do you think I'm ugly, then? He called me a cow… Said that he was fucking fed up with an ugly bitch like me. Do you think I'm-" 

"No." 

Draco blew out a puff of smoke, his grey eyes focusing on the angry figure of the ghost before him. He smiled at her, empty and cold but exactly what she needed to see. 

"I think you're beautiful." 

Her murderous expression disappeared as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Some people say that to be courteous, but they don't really mean it. Others say it because they are scared of what I would do if they said otherwise." 

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it, instead choosing to answer instead, dropping the cigarette butt onto the ground and then stepping on it, grinding it with his heel. "You look like my mother when she died… mad from poison. I think it's sexy." 

That sweet, innocent and child-like smile appeared again, as did the transparent tears. 

She closed her blank eyes, turning her face to the night sky in search of a release from her eternal pain. 

"I want to die." 

Draco didn't comment that she was already dead, seeing that the ghost had said this with utmost seriousness. The demon stared into the night sky as well, perhaps seeking the same thing that she was seeking. But whatever comforts the ghost woman took from the sky; Draco could find none of it for himself. 

She took a shuddering breath, one that rattled her dead lungs and the broken ribs in her body. 

"I want to disappear… forever." 

_Salvation…_ was it really salvation that all humans sought after? Somehow, Draco doubted that naïve thought. 

He shifted, tilting his head up to catch her dead gaze. "I'm no angel… I can't offer you salvation." Somehow, it comforted him to say that, to admit to her that he couldn't save her… but he might be able to help her. Could one be proud of being creature of darkness? "But… as the demon king, I can kill you. The spirit you. I can make you disappear entirely." 

She stared at him for a moment, accessing what he was saying. 

"Would you, then…? Kill me?" 

Draco smiled coldly. "But if you killed me, you would be saved." 

The wind came once again to rustle the leaves in the trees, hiding the sounds made by shifting shadows behind the thick tree trunks, all desperate to see what was going on. There were whispering about the conversation, about what the bushes and the flowers had just heard from the demon and the ghost. 

"What does it mean to be saved?" She echoed, her hair rustling in the breeze that almost seemed to touch her if there weren't leaves around flying straight through her figure. She shook her head sadly, focusing her eyes towards the whispering trees. "I don't think I can trust those bogy monsters… besides, I wouldn't even know how to be saved." 

Draco stayed quiet. 

"What is your name?" she asked as she handed Draco the long knife that she had held so possessively before, letting him pry it from her broken and mangled fingers. She wrapped a translucent arm around his shoulder, looking as if she needed his help to stand up. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

Draco accepted the knife gratefully, wrapping his free arm around her waist to hold her steady. 

She laughed… a bitter and broken sound coming from a bitter and broken woman. 

"Draco… that's such a strange name." 

Draco gave that empty smile of his. "So people say." 

Her eyes once again glazed over. "You know… I never liked people. Human beings are bastards. Insensitive and cruel, using others to justify their own flaws and imperfections. People used me my entire life… and I was tired of it. I'm so tired of it all. I've never seen an ounce of kindness before now. 

"But I like you, Draco. You are… kind." She buried her face against his neck, wrapping her arms more securely about him as she felt a sudden spike of fear at what was going to happen. But that fear was immediately repressed, replaced by a feeling of numbness, of gratefulness that her suffering in both life and death would soon be over. She closed her eyes. 

"Goodbye, Draco Malfoy." 

Draco raised the knife high above his head, watching with mute fascination as the blood continued to drip down in endless torrents, never ceasing as the tears of the ghost never ceased to fall. 

He hugged her to him tighter. 

"Sweet dreams, mad woman." 

And he brought the knife down. 

* * *

A crash and the delicate sounds of breaking glass.

Hermione looked up from where she was collecting the tea cups from the table out in the patio, her eyes knotted with concern when she saw that it was Harry who had dropped the teacup onto the ground, his fingers bleeding as he had broken the delicate cup by clenching too hard on it. His eyes were blank for a moment, staring unseeing at the glass pieces at his feet. 

"Harry?" she called out, concerned for his wellbeing. "What's wrong?" 

Instead of answering her, Harry turned his gaze onto the clear, night sky. 

**End Interlude.**

**Note:** This was my favorite, favorite part in the book (I know I changed some things around and added in extra dialogue and stuff when it was perfect in its own abstract form...) and I really hope that I didn't butcher it too badly! And in the end when Chiaki (Harry) was supposed to be crying, I didn't want to do that because Harry's a guy and I always thought a shocked silence worked better than crying anyway. ;; Hahaha... two weeks of not writing a single creative word... oh, I am out of practice! :D


End file.
